freshofftheboatfandomcom-20200213-history
Walter Stone
Walter Stone is a kid who goes to Abraham Lincoln Middle School and one of Eddie Huang's friends. He is portrayed by Prophet Bolden. History Season 1 Walter's first appearance was in "Pilot". Walter first met Eddie when he sat down at the table with him at lunch. Walter told him it would be okay for him to do that as long as he didn't talk to him. Shortly afterwards, Eddie was called over to another table and he abandoned Walter there. Shortly after that, Eddie was shunned back away from that table again because the food he was eating was disgusting. Walter didn't allow him to sit back at his table though. The next time they met, Walter told Eddie to go to the back of the line when he was microwaving his Lunchables and racially insulted Eddie. Eddie got mad at him for that and so he hit him. This started a huge fight between the two that only spiraled more wildly out of control. Eddie was so angry at him, that he unleashed an extremely obscene league of profanities and physically lashed at him that got Eddie sent to the Principal's office. His second appearance was in "The Shunning" where his name was mentioned for the first time. Eddie's friends were making fun of him for wearing some stupid shoes that were not fitting for an Asian. Eddie pointed out that Walter wasn't wearing the shoes that anyone else was either but his friend told him that it didn't matter because Walter was African American. Walter walked off saying "This school is ridiculous". Walter appeared again in "Persistent Romeo" where he started a normal conversation with Eddie. Apparently, by this time, they must have gotten over their fight in the first episode and they're now friendly acquaintances. They discussed how stupid sleepovers are until Eddie's friend invited him and Eddie denied everything he just said and agreed to go on a sleepover with them, making Walter mad. Walter appeared again at the end of "Phillip Goldstein". There, he and Eddie both found out that they like The Beastie Boys and then Walter excitably became a great friend of Eddie's. The two of them walked off, talking about how much they loves The Beastie Boys. Walter appeared again in "License to Sell" where he was seen as part of Eddie's group of friends. He apparently has developed into a more friendly and happy person, continuing the events of the previous episode. Here, he was seen riding bikes with everyone to the mall where they heard Shaquille O'neal was going to appear. At the end of the episode, he was complaining because it was really a really tall black guy wearing a bright yellow jumpsuit which he as usual, described as "ridiculous", using his catchphrase once again. Season 2 To be added Season 3 To be added Season 4 To be added Season 5 To be added Appearances *Pilot *The Shunning *Persistent Romeo *Phillip Goldstein *License to Sell *Dribbling Tiger, Bounce Pass Dragon *So Chineez *Family Business Trip *Boy II Man *The Fall Ball *Miracle on Dead Street *Good Morning Orlando *The Big 1-2 *We Done Son *Phil's Phaves *Michael Chang Fever *Keep 'Em Separated *Week in Review *Gotta Be Me *Bring the Pain *Breaking Chains *Louisween *Citizen Jessica *Clean Slate *Neighbors with Attitude *Gabby Goose *The Flush *The Masters *This Is Us *This Isn't Us *B as in Best Friends *First Day *It's a Plastic Pumpkin, Louis Huang *The Vouch *Slide Effect *Big Baby *A Man to Share the Night With *Measure Twice, Cut Once *King in the North *Driver's Eddie *Where Have All the Cattlemen Gone? *Driver's Eddie 2: Orlando Drift *Rancho Contento References Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Recurring Characters Category:Students Category:African Americans Category:Major Characters Category:Males